


I've Got A Proposal For You

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Happy JediFest!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stormpilot, Their Schedules Are Wacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: I think the title says it all





	1. 15 Months After Starkiller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/gifts).



Finn fiddled with the ring in his pocket, watching D'Qar's forest dance in the wind through the window. Poe was late. He should've been back at the barracks half an hour ago. Finn could practically feel their free time slipping away from them. They hadn't seen each other in a month. Why the hell was Poe dragging his feet? 

That said, Finn preferred taking things slow and easy whenever possible, too. He hauled ass if need be, sure, but spare time was too precious to waste on getting stuff done. After all, in the Order, every day had been spent on somebody else's clock. If you ate too slowly, your food was taken away. If you took too long in a simulation, you were reprimanded. They wasted time, sure, watching General Hux preach the righteousness of their cause over the holoprojectors twice a day. Even back then Finn knew that those speeches were complete bullshit. He was pretty sure that Hux just got off on yelling at people.

He was still mulling it all over when the door finally hissed open. Finn sat up and smiled at the stumbling rag doll he called a boyfriend, watching him chuck his boots clumsily across the room. "Hi."

"Hey." Poe yawned as he wriggled his flightsuit down to his waist. "Man, my butt's numb..."

"'Course it is. You spend all day sitting on it." Finn pointed out as Poe flopped down in his lap. It took him a second to notice that Poe was sort of waggling his hips, waiting for Finn to connect the dots. "You just want me to rub it, don't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm a man of mystery, babe. I guess we'll never know." Poe mumbled into a pillow. "But yeah, that'd be awesome." Finn rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and gave Poe a quick smack before sliding his free hand under the waistband of his shorts. Him giving in was a foregone conclusion, but Finn liked to pretend that he had some self-control when it came to touching his pilot. "I missed you."

"Ditto." Finn agreed, running his fingers affectionately through Poe's sweaty curls. "But I don't see why you felt the need to tell me that while my hand's in your pants..."

"When else would I say it?" Poe laughed, making Finn smile. Forget the Order, this pilot and that dopey grin of his would kill Finn before Kylo Ren got anywhere near him.

All this had started out with, as Poe had put it, a connect-disconnect. One year, three months, and six days later, and they had yet to disconnect. Waking up in a cosy tangle with Poe on that first morning was still one of Finn's fonder memories.

"Never let it be said that you aren't a romantic. How was the mission?"

"Blue milk run." Poe shrugged. "But enough about me. What's on your mind, Jedi?" he asked, flipping over and smiling at Finn. "The fact that I didn't find you lying here with your legs spread means something must be up."

"I dunno. Just thinking." Finn started to poke at Poe's tummy, making him squirm. After all this time Poe was still baffled by Finn's fascination with it. In Finn's defence, soft stormtroopers weren't exactly a thing. Whenever anybody put on any weight at all their diet got adjusted. So it made sense that the first time Poe had taken his shirt off in front of Finn he had spent a good two minutes just staring. "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you about."

"Shoot." Poe laughed. While Finn worked up the nerve to take the ring out he pulled Poe upright and into his lap. A tight fit, but it would do. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"You're ridiculous," Finn informed him, pushing the curls away from his forehead. "Okay, so, little preamble. I don't know what I'm doing," he warned. "Poe, I-"

Suddenly the alarms started blaring, the ones that meant something very, very bad was going on. Without another word Poe rolled out of Finn's lap and Finn scrambled for the door, barking orders into his comm and joining up with the rush of pathfinders headed for the armoury. It was only when he was standing in the briefing that he cursed and scrambled to check his pockets, earning himself a few confused stares. The ring was still safe in there, thank Force. Unfortunately, it wasn't on Poe's finger. Finn sighed and turned his attention back to the holomap. Well, at the very least this gave him a good reason to get home.


	2. 16 Months After Starkiller

"Okay, I'm gonna do it," Poe vowed as unlocked the door. BB-8 made a little clicking noise as he rolled away and Poe sighed. "Of course I'm sure, you little worry-droid..." After all, if he didn't propose to Finn now, who knows when his next chance would come along. Finn was leaving tomorrow, an hour before Poe, and beyond that, neither of them knew what would happen. All Poe knew for certain as he stepped into their room was that the light of his life was going to go missing again for who knows how long, and that at the moment said light was out like a light, sprawled over the whole bunk with no consideration for where Poe would sleep.

"You're kidding me..." This threw a real wrench in his plans, but Poe couldn't find it in him to wake the poor guy. For one, Finn would kill him, for two, he'd earned a break, and for three, the look on his face was something else. Like an angel had dropped into his room, straight out of the clouds. An angel that had appropriated a set of Poe's civvies and made a mess of his nicely tucked sheets, sure, but still an angel.

Resigned, Poe shrugged off his uniform and went about tidying the room a bit. Finn was a bit of a whirlwind, leaving clothes and food and trinkets strewn in his path. If Poe had a credit for every time he tripped over one of the toy speeders Rey kept giving Finn, well, he wouldn't have many, but it's the principle of the thing. While he was toting some laundry over to the hamper the bed squeaked and Finn poked his head out from the blankets, bleary-eyed and yawning.

"Poe? When'd you..." Poe shook his head and shut Finn up with a kiss. That seemed to do the trick. While Finn settled back down Poe fiddled with the blinds, making moonlight dance across the scar slicing across Finn's back. By all means, that thing should have killed him. Even Kalonia had been baffled by his recovery. Yeah, the Force was strong with this one. "Tell you something." Finn slurred as Poe crawled into bed and shushed him. "'S'important..."

"So is sleep. I'm putting you on forced rest, Sergeant. Your platoon needs you sharp tomorrow." It was ridiculous. The guy had had two days on base, and Poe hadn't even been there to enjoy them with him. "Sleep, got that?"

"Hmph. Love you..."

"I love you, too." Poe said quietly. The ring weighed heavy in his pocket, what it entailed being an equal weight in his chest. His next chance to ask would be weeks from now, maybe months. If the chance ever came, that is. Of course, he could just leave the ring on the bedside table with a note, but something about that seemed wrong. More than that, Poe wanted to be there to see Finn's face light up, hear that incredible laugh and be dragged into a warm, tight hug. A proxy proposal wouldn't give him that satisfaction. And besides, Finn gave really good hugs.

Poe curled up and ran his fingers through Finn's bristly curls, traced constellations with the freckles he had discovered hiding on Finn's skin. Losing him now wasn't an option, plain and simple. "Watch your ass out there, got that? I'm not around to watch it for you." Poe closed his eyes, sighing when Finn threw an arm over him and drew him in closer. "That's a real shame, now that I think about it."


	3. 19 Months After Starkiller

Finn stumbled out of the debrief and pulled up his hood, scrunching his shoulders when the rainwater that had collected there wound up dumping on the top of his head. D'Qar couldn't turn off the tap for one day, could it? As he trudged across the tarmac he sighed, water sloshing in his boots and rain trickling down his spine. He needed a shower, a shave, a blow job, and a nap, in no particular order.

Thankfully, the answer to his third problem was sitting on top of a crate by the hangar, legs swinging and face tilted up to greet the rain. Even in this downpour, all Poe had on was his flight suit, the top half tied loosely around his waist and t-shirt soaked through and clinging. Crazy son of a bantha. "Hi."

"Hey." Poe grinned and hopped down eagerly from his perch. The look on his face got Finn thinking that maybe he'd get one item checked off his to-do list early, but he was a man on a mission, and right now that mission didn't involve one of them being on their knees in a maintenance closet. That was a bit of a downer. With little ceremony, Finn grabbed Poe by the collar and dragged him off into the forest. "Uh, buddy? Bedroom's that way."

"Trust me. This is important." Poe took Finn's word for it. They squelched through the underbrush, slipping and cursing and squinting in the fog. After what felt like a long time navigating through a maze of mulch and rotting logs the trees finally petered out and the lake spread out in front of them, rain and wind rippling its surface. Poe shivered and cocked an eyebrow at Finn, waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing can get to us out here. Aside from the lightning, that is." Finn sighed, kicking around the stones and mud on the ground, trying to find somewhere dry to kneel. When that didn't pan out he scowled up at the sky and sighed. You win this round, universe. "Okay. Screw it. This'll have to do. But I had it all planned, y'know. I'd get you to fly us someplace nice, we'd set up a shelter, a fire, make those weird sandwich things with the marshmallows and chocolate..." Poe snorted and Finn scowled. This wasn't romantic at all, dammit. "You gonna let me finish or what?"

"Floor's yours, buddy." Lightning flashed overhead and they both jumped. "Might wanna make it snappy, though."

"Yeah." After running a hand through his hair Finn sighed, launching into a speech that wasn't nearly as profound and romantic as he had planned. "Look, Poe, I know things around here are an absolute mess. I know we barely ever see each other and I know the odds of the both of us getting out of this in one piece are slim. But I still...I still want to do this with you. This whole _just you and me against the galaxy_ thing? I like it." Finn's fingers closed on the ring in his pocket and he took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you-"

"-Marry me?" Poe blurted out, pulling out a ring of his own. For a second the two of them just stared at each other, the silver and gold in their hands bubbling with raindrops. Then Finn raised his eyebrows and Poe broke into a fit of giggles. Well, that was unexpected. "How long have you-"

"-Months, I swear. I kept trying to-"

"You too?" They knocked their foreheads together, smiling and fumbling to put on the rings. Neither of them had formally said yes, but it was implied. Poe laughed and clasped Finn's face in his hands, pulling him into a slippery kiss. "Oh, man. This is...wow. Wow wow wow." Finn giggled and Poe rolled his eyes. Sure, he was acting ridiculous, but considering the current circumstances, he had every right to be. "I promise, buddy, the second this First Order thing blows over I'm dragging you to Yavin IV and we're having a proper wedding."

"Can't wait." Finn grinned, trying to kiss back but just knocking his teeth against Poe's mouth. He was smiling too hard for this. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Poe squeezed Finn tighter, and Finn ran his fingers through his curls, trying and failing to shake the raindrops out. "Sorry if this whole proposal wasn't as romantic as you wanted. Just tell me it at least met expectations."

"Shot my expectations out of the water." Finn declared, forgetting all those romantic proposals he had dreamt up. Maybe there weren't candles, there wasn't slow dancing, it was raining, and Finn was still gross and sweaty in his field uniform. But there was Poe, and really, Finn reasoned as he watched his fiancé smiling at his ring, what more did he need?


End file.
